Letters to Axel
by xxbinky2gunsxx
Summary: When Roxas left the organization and went back to Sora, it was the end of him. Or was it? Here, hidden inside Sora, Roxas writes letters to the only person he ever cared about: Axel.


_**AN: Long time no see, I know. Busy, busy busy! This one is just an excercise. Just to see how long I can stick to a story without putting it on hiatus. So this one I've been planning since I started playing 358/2 Days. It made me think of the things Roxas would be thinking of while he was/is rotting inside Sora's heart. So most of these chapters would be mostly him reminiscing about the good times like eating ice cream with Axel and also **_**trying**_** to admit his deepest secrets to him on paper. So far I like the first letter. But please review! I live on them. Readers are all welcome to review. Peace, Love...Lea.**_

Dear Axel,

First things first, I need to get something off of my chest...I miss you so much.

I never told you that in person nor did I ever tell you of my feelings for you because you viewed them as nothing, for we were just Nobodies. As the days passed since I joined the organization, Day 7, Day 20, Day 93, Day 114, etc., you knew there was something inside me that is very different from the rest of our comrades. I can't help but feel these feeling now, like I did back then. I was so scared of them, I didn't know what they truly were, but now I do and I value them.

Dying wasn't the hard part when I found Sora at last. It was not being able to see you again...and that was a whole new way of dying for me.

I don't know where I am Axel. I mean, my surroundings is my bedroom back in Twilight Town, a replica of the one DiZ created after he kidnapped me. When I look out my window I see the beautiful sunset and I can feel the chilling breeze of the cool wind on my face. If I listen carefully, I can still hear Hayner, Pence, and Ollette racing each other towards the ice cream store, laughing along the way.

I'd love to tell you that I'm safely back in Twilight Town...except I'm not. My bedroom door is bolted shut from the outside Axel. Believe me, I've tried so many times to escape but nothing is working.

Is that my eternity? Spending it locked inside my bedroom like I'm forever grounded by my parents? (Sora's parents...force of habit.) I thought I would be me again, except inside Sora's body. Instead I'm trapped inside a cage, inside my bedroom in this sunset that never fades, that Sora created in his mind. I've stayed here so long that I'm beginning to get sick of the colour orange.

I think about what you said to me at the clock tower where we use to hang out ages ago. You said that the reason the sun sets red was because that is the colour that travels the farthest. I never knew why you said that to me. I thought it was because you were being full of yourself again, Ha Ha. Now, I realized that in life, you did travel the farthest, within the organization, within completing missions, and within life. You survived Axel, at least longer than I did...

Are you still mad at me? I know I shouldn't have left you but I needed to find Sora, he was the only one who was going show me the answers of the questions I've been asking since I was created. I need you to understand that. You were lucky enough to have your memories still. I had no memories and no heart. That was the reason I was such a zombie when we first met.

I remember it now, that you took really good care of me and even protected me. You didn't even let Larxene or Demyx play mean pranks on me, Ha Ha. You made yourself be the victim of their pranks so I wouldn't have to. I know it sounds corny but that was nearly romantic, like those books I read in the library at the castle, about the knights in shining armour taking a bullet (or sword) for the damsel in distress. That was very brave of you and if I ever see you again I want to thank you.

I hope I see you very soon.

Your best friend,

Roxas.

xoxo

_**PS: Review! Review! Review! please. I would really appreciate it :)**_

_**Peace + Love**_

_**xxbinky2gunsxx**_


End file.
